Human World Escapade
by Wordgawk
Summary: Elizabeth sneaks out of the Velvet Room for a night to herself. Theodore can't resist joining. Persona 3 Portable and a sneak of Catherine.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: All those siblings in the Velvet Room rock. **

**Story takes place during a break in all the emotional drama of Persona 3. **

* * *

**Human World Escapade**

Elizabeth slumped her shoulders in boredom. Not that the Velvet Room wasn't a most scintillating place to be, but tonight she could count the hands of the huge wall clock tick by. This evening passed slowly. No complex Personae mutations and no new spells to learn.

Elizabeth wanted a night out. Pretending to pore over her copy of _The Structure and Intricacies of Demonic Mating_, while normally a delightful read, was not doing it for her.

She glanced discreetly over her shoulders. Over at the round divining table hunched Igor, rattling off incantations of some sort as he pored over a smattering of tarot cards. He was completely focused. Perfect. He always loved unique Persona combinations; he spent hours perfecting the right ones so when the rare time that a guest arrived on their doorstep, everyone could experience the tumultuous journey to the most wondrous Personae.

Big sis Margaret kept tabs on Igor's progress, referring back and forth from her massive tome of a Compendium and providing tips in sporadic instances. She really liked Personae fusions.

Theodore, bless his brotherly heart, was nowhere to be seen. He had gotten involved with honing new battle techniques and all this week he had barely been around here. He'd pop in and show his face just to prove he hadn't been annihilated by Shadows and leave again to battle further.

Now it was her turn for a wild journey of her own.

Sneaking out had been in Elizabeth's plan for a few days. Flitting off on a secret errand was such a human thing to do. She smirked.

Her hand touched the magically-enchanted doorknob of the room's exit and turned. Paulownia Mall was on the other side. The human world. Elizabeth shivered in anticipation at her intended destination.

Out of the world of blues and a perpetually-moving elevator, Elizabeth caught sight of the enchanting fountains lining the area. Oh yes, she came prepared this visit.

Elizabeth eagerly took out her coin purse as she crossed the space to the central fountain in the square. Stopping in front of the gently swirling play of water, she made sure to pause and think of a wish. She recalled how a previous trip had her foolishly giving the water sprites quite a bit of coin before she thought of a desire for them to grant.

"Hmm, now what should I wish for? The most illuminating evening filled with intellectual joy? Or maybe a dip into the evocative." Voicing her choices aloud, both options sounded appealing.

"Perchance a partner to share what is to come?" a deep voice suggested from behind her.

Elizabeth pouted as the tall man with the silver hair stopped next to her, smiling. "Theo, what are you doing here? Weren't you off showing Shadows who was boss?"

"I was, but I wanted a break. I couldn't help but notice you missing from the Velvet Room so inconspicuously tonight. Did you have plans?"

Coins jingled in the purse as Elizabeth chose a compromise between her two hopes. She upturned her pouch and watched the stream of gold and silver discs plunk into the water. Leave it to her brother to butt in. "Yes, I intend to visit a place I had only heard about in rumor. I wanted to for so long."

Theodore had looked intently at her, but upon hearing the word "rumor", his gold eyes lit up. "The... the club of rumor?"

Elizabeth giggled cattily. The sound of clinking coins continued.

His calm composure instantly broke and he grabbed her arm with an eagerness reserved for tiny children begging parents for indulgent candy. "Uninhibited spectacles of passion! Soul-moving melodies thrumming in such a confined space! Please let me join you! It has been my desire to see this oasis. It is... it is why I followed you. I had felt the energy coming from there to be most intense at this moon's rise."

Theodore looked smitten, but determined as he pleaded with his older and wiser sister.

She couldn't deny him. Besides, the excitement was too much to burden alone and there were few others Elizabeth could entrust with the secret. "Very well."

"Fantastic!" Theodore clapped his hands together. They waited a moment longer for the waterfall of money to finish its wet descent. They headed over to the alluring neon sign in the plaza's corner and stared up in awe at the phosphor glow of letters. They were going in!

* * *

**Author's note: Watch out for the next chapter. Let me know what you think of this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ooh, Club Escapade!" Elizabeth grinned conspiratorially at Theodore. "Remember, we don't want to overindulge."

"Yes," Theodore agreed when Elizabeth opened the heavy door to the entrance. His eyelids suddenly drooped and he stumbled slightly when they stepped inside.

A powerful wave of ecstasy and unfettered emotions rushed over Elizabeth and she felt a swoon herself. Such an aphrodisiac. It would be best to pace themselves.

A girl watching the entrance nodded at them as they neared. "May I see ID, please?"

"ID?" Elizabeth was puzzled. This was unexpected.

"Yes, no minors allowed in here."

She leaned over to Theodore. "What is this ID she speaks of? Do we have any?"

Theodore nodded in comprehension. "Ah yes, I recall this from the rumor. Not everyone can enter. They need a form of personal identification to see we are honest, wholesome folk."

Elizabeth understood. Humans were considerate to prepare guests for adequate pleasure. "We have plenty of ID. In fact, Theodore here can vouch for me and I for him. He is the most meticulous when human affairs are concerned."

The woman gasped when Theodore took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.

"My lady, it is my assurance to you that she and I are of fine caliber. We pride ourselves in our maturity to not overindulge in this club. To hearken to the whimsies of the body is uncouth if the actions are not under control of one's self."

Glazed eyes and a faint sway began on the girl's end at hearing Theodore's mellow tone. "P-Please come in."

Elizabeth winked at Theodore as they walked into the music-pounding dance area. "Onwards to joy!" Strobe lights and booming bass coupled with laughter and chatter from patrons. The noise was near deafening.

"This is so great!" the two chorused in unison.

Theodore stared wide-eyed at the bustle of dancing people and socialites. "Do we dance or converse first? Is there a ritual?"

"I believe you have the choice to do any of those things in any order." At a table between an older man and woman, Elizabeth spotted a pretty pink drink with a cute paper umbrella decorating it. She pointed to it and shuffled over.

"Hey!" The female owner of the drink protested when Elizabeth picked up her glass to examine.

"The color in this liquid is fascinating. Isn't it, Theo? It simply vibrates with life." Elizabeth tapped the cup.

Theodore stared at the little umbrella sitting on the rim. "I didn't know the liquid within required a shield from rain."

The man sitting with his date frowned at them. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Get lost."

Elizabeth, unruffled by his male's obviously bad day, set down the glass. "Do tell me the name of this lovely beverage. I wish to get the recipe for it."

The annoyed woman rolled her eyes. "It's a _Husky Sakura_."

"Thank you. Come, Theo. We will barter with the gentleman preparing the drinks." Elizabeth took Theodore's elbow and guided her slightly overwhelmed sibling to the alcoholic cove where many liquids exchanged hands.

"What can I get you two?" the devilishly handsome bartender with luscious dark eyes greeted them.

"I want to trade for your sublime recipe for the _Husky Sakura_." Elizabeth winked at him. Winks, she discovered, were effective in negotiations between the sexes.

"I'm sorry, I only serve it. I don't give out the recipe."

Elizabeth looked crestfallen. "But surely you must know how to create such riveting fantasy. I promise not to tell another soul."

Theodore nudged Elizabeth. "It's true. She will not tell."

The master of fantasy creators shrugged apologetically. "I can't do anything else besides make you the drink. Do you want one?"

Elizabeth sighed. Back to component breakdowns the long way; investigating back at the Velvet Room. But wait, this trip was supposed to be a secret. Elizabeth nixed that plan.

"All right. I would like you to show me your imagination." She slid onto a bar stool, her voice low and her gaze penetrating.

"One _Husky Sakura_, coming right up." The bartender stared at her with a cunning smile. "With two umbrellas."

"Two, you're so generous. Isn't he so gracious, Theo?"

When Theodore didn't reply, Elizabeth glanced around. Off he had went into the direction of the lounge. Oh, he'd be fine.

* * *

**Author's note: The next chapter cometh! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Theodore found an empty seat on one of the long couches. He was glad for the respite. The atmosphere of this Club Escapade was much more intense than he anticipated. Everywhere he saw, displays of raw emotion met his senses: whispered heated words, touches of flirtation, the angry slam of shot glasses on the tables from the rowdier customers. He needed a minute to gather himself before returning to the crowds.

He scanned the enclosed alcove. A few patrons were huddled together in pairs, speaking quietly. Some were intimately fondling their partners, an act Theodore thoroughly enjoyed participating in when he had the chance. He liked the results; a happy sigh or a love struck expression.

To his luck, Theodore spotted a lone female moodily nursing a drink as she reclined on a seat. She wasn't paying attention to him, but as he studied her bright hair and eyes her gaze caught his. She had been frowning and when she saw him, her brows receded further.

Theodore stood and walked to her. "You seem to need a listener for your problems."

The lady seemed suspicious at his offer. "Why would I talk to you?"

Emotional fluctuations always worked themselves out when discussed. Intimacy always made the talks all the easier, Theodore had discovered in previous endeavors. "The world has an infinite number of solutions. The right one may be a conversation away."

"I don't think so." She shook her head.

A resistant person, she was. Theodore wasn't giving up yet. "Does a resolution not appeal to you? Surely, it should."

"You don't know me and I'm not gonna tell my problems to a stranger."

The reclusive souls indeed required coaxing. He reached out and stroked her cheek in comfort. Yes, understanding was the first step to achieving results.

"Back off! Don't you get it?" The beverage in her possession flung at Theodore, soaking the front of his jacket. She jumped up and stomped out of the lounge.

Theodore curiously watched her leave. The brief chill of the seeping liquid into his jacket gave him pause. My word, two Celsius. Not a relaxing temperature for the body in the least. No wonder she was in such a foul mood. He fetched a leftover napkin from the table and wiped himself dry. The drink was aromatic, a prominent sweetness with an undercurrent of tang. Oh, so the essence of _that_ flower was used in the mixture? Brilliant.

Chuckling was heard in the corner. An aged, balding monk surrounded by a plume of spoke leered at him. "Son, you've got a lot to learn about women if you don't want to make 'em mad."

"Son? We aren't related, are we?" Theodore turned to him, puzzled.

"No way. I can relate to what happened to ya, that's all." The monk waved his lit cigar beside his empty spot. "Have a seat and I'll give you advice you'll never forget."

"Truly? I can't pass up this knowledge." Theodore smiled and joined him.

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter comes...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth was having a marvelous conversation with the mixer of fantasy about the properties of the ultimate dessert called a sundae when she saw him.

A poor soul sitting a few seats away from her, depressed over an issue. The deepness of his anxiety reached out to her. His dark eyes moodily peered into his drink. She excused herself from the sugary topic of her current chat and roamed down the counter to the forlorn man.

He didn't notice her, not until she sat right beside him. Elizabeth smiled. "Do you require assistance?"

"Huh?" The guy looked blankly over the rim of his glass at her. "Why do you ask that?"

"I am capable of doing such things. I can fend off Minotaurs."

There was a chuckle. "Thanks for the offer."

Elizabeth beamed. She was going to help a human with his personal problems. How exciting! "May you tell me your name?"

"Vincent. And yours?"

"Elizabeth."

Vincent cracked a small smile. He pushed aside a stray black hair off his eye. "Nice name. I like it."

"Do you really?" Elizabeth leaned into Vincent's side until her arm lightly brushed his. He was kind and exuded a pleasantly elevated body temperature.

Vincent's amiable attitude faltered at their contact. "Uh, sure. It's a long name, but not hard to pronounce. Nicknames make your name even shorter."

"Nicknames?" Elizabeth queried this unknown term. She never knew her name to be a nickname before. Was it some sort of chant?

"Y'know, a shortened version of your name. Yours can be Liz."

"Liz." Elizabeth tapped her chin, turning over the name. "Eliza... ah, I understand. That's very clever." She clapped her hands in delight. "Do all names benefit from such a luxury? I have not been called anything else except Elizabeth."

"If you mean if nicknames are for every name, then no." Vincent thrummed his fingers on the polished bar top. "Nicknames are usually used between friends."

"What is another nickname you use for friends?"

There was a pause in Vincent's beat. "Well, a girl named Katherine I sometimes call 'Kath'. She's... special to me."

"Ooh, do tell." Elizabeth trailed a fingertip along his sleeve. This motion seemed the norm in Club Escapade and she intended to be a perfect participant.

"T-that's, um-" To Elizabeth's fascination, a flush blossomed on Vincent's face. Did physical intimacy really hold such power in humans? This type of interaction was unheard of in the Velvet Room.

"Does Katherine bestow a nickname for you?"

"I guess 'Vinny', but I hardly hear it lately. Wow, it has been ages." Vincent rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Elizabeth sighed in adoration. How lucky two people could call each other names reserved for when those emotional bonds have forged like wrought iron. "Those nicknames are darling."

"We've known each other for years. She used to say my nickname more before. Nowadays, she more serious and wants to settle down."

"She floats? She must be careful."

Vincent laughed shortly, albeit nervously. "No, I mean marriage. So, uh..." His eyes reluctantly drifted to her gliding hand on his arm.

"Marriage. Oh, the unification of two individuals in ceremony." Elizabeth rested both her hands on his arm and when a smitten blush colored his face again, she peered at him. "You may unify, yet you enjoy this attention, yes?"

"It's part of being human, yeah?" Vincent slowly reached for his glass, subtly breaking her physical connection to him. "We've got follies."

Respect seemed to be in order and however much Elizabeth wanted to play her touching game, Vincent wouldn't appreciate it.

Not after a few minutes longer, anyway.

Elizabeth tilted her head. "Everyone has them? Even demons, fairies and those domesticated four-legged creatures who howl in the night?"

Vincent muttered and stared into his drink. "Mine is me still talking with a beautiful girl when I've made an ass of myself."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to blush and feel the warm rush to her cheeks. My, perhaps touch was not the only form of power between humans. Speech weaved inexorably between the lines of overt factual communication and spiritual bonding. She had to test this. "You are too kind. And must I say you are a vision of attractiveness far removed from the lowlier people in this club."

Vincent could tell her off and leave and though she would be disappointed, her ego wouldn't be eternally bruised. But he raised his eyes and stared right at her and suddenly Elizabeth's world was nothing else except the dark swirls of his gaze.

Then she felt it. A swelling in her chest and a pull of invisible rope from her body to his deep eyes. This experience was similar, yet unlike her flirtation with the bartender.

Elizabeth waited to find out what happened next.

* * *

**Author's note: Vincent from the Catherine game was fun to stick in here. Another chapter incoming!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Theodore had been observing the gyrating dancers when Elizabeth called his name. She came up next to him. The blaring sound system drowned out any signs of audible conversation and she resorted to pantomiming to indicate their leave.

With the outside world quietly surrounding them, they began laughing like skittish schoolchildren. Elizabeth raised a brow at Theodore and sniffed. "You're scented."

"A frisky female, I'm afraid. No worries, I will be clean before we return."

Elizabeth nodded and took the lead to the glowing doorway to their home. From behind came a shatter of glass, then a dull splash of water followed by a rushing cyclone. The sounds lasted the short walk and when she turned around to face Theodore he was closing his Compendium with a satisfied expression. His jacket was spotless.

Theodore studied her curiously. She was almost... what was that human idiom... "walking on air." Elizabeth wasn't skipping or anything like that, but something in the way her eyes shone and the lightness in her steps piqued Theodore's notice.

"What is it?"

"You seem... different. Did something happen when we were apart?"

Elizabeth giggled, almost at a private joke. "I experienced what human hearts long for."

Theodore, ever the scholar, leaned forward. "What do they desire?"

"Now, now, I can't spoil it. You must discover it yourself. It's so wonderful." His sister sighed in a dreamy way and Theodore wondered if he too would act the same way if he were in her position.

"Today's outing is for ourselves only," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Indeed. Igor would chastise us if he discovered where we went." Theodore nodded in agreement.

They stopped in front of the closed Velvet Room door. Elizabeth's hand rested on the knob when she turned to Theodore. "Did you like the trip today?"

Theodore closed his eyes, as if savoring the succulent memory for a last taste. "Very much."

"Let's come again soon." The human world was a whirl of excitement.

"Of course."

There was laughter again. After the gaiety faded to silence, they composed themselves for duty once more.

- THE END -


End file.
